User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Mystery Returns
To see all previous chapters, please click here After you read each chapter, comment who you think the killer is. You will find out whether you guessed correctly or not in the next chapter. Characters #Kayla #Jake #Darryl #Ash #Cam #Kelly #Yasmine #Nick #Lizzy #Kaylin #Katie #Damian #Xavier #Jessy #Tori #Susanne #Dani #Scottie List of Victims #Matt (murdered by the killer in chapter 1 for still trying to leave happy world when everyone gave up) #Joanna (murdered by the killer in chapter 2 for throwing a party and getting Xavier addicted to alcohol) #Derek (murdered by the killer in chapter 3 for misplacing the weed and stealing the last of the beer) #Simplicity (murdered by the killer in chapter 4 for filming Marlo masturbate and blackmailing her with it) #Kiki (murdered by the killer in chapter 5 for swearing revenge on Kayla and Kaylin for what they did) #CJ (murdered by the killer in chapter 6 for forcing Damian to reveal his sexual orientation to Delia) #Annie (murdered by the killer in chapter 6 for threatening to murder Tori for choosing Cam over her) #Murphy (murdered by the killer in chapter 7 for having erectile dysfunction during sex with Susanne) #Delia (murdered by the killer in chapter 8 for telling Damian about her previous relationship with Kiki) #Chris (murdered by Lizzy and Marlo in chapter 9 for wanting to have sex with Marlo and raping Lizzy) #Marlo (murdered by the killer in chapter 9 for plotting to murder Chris and getting Lizzy in on the plan) #Sam (murdered by the killer in chapter 10 for accusing Lizzy of being the killer and threatening Kayla) Chapter 11: Thnks fr th Mmrs (The scene starts with Kayla, who is crying in the bathroom over Sam’s death. Susanne and Jessy walk in and see her) Susanne: Wow, look what we have here? The heartless bitch actually has feelings. Jessy: Omg it looks like a 5 year old scribbled Crayola all over her face. Kayla: Don’t tell anyone about this? Jessy: Well it sure sucks to be Kayla right now, doesn’t it? Susanne: Upset that you’re boyfriend died? Kayla: I don’t care about that loser. He deserved to die… Jessy: Well that isn’t a nice thing to say about your boyfriend. Susanne: It really sad knowing just how desperate you are in life. The fact that you have to hook up with the biggest loser is just pathetic. Jessy: Susanne, how many people have we hooked up with on this trip. Susanne: We had a threesome with Murphy, plus I got more alone time with him. Jessy: And who have you hooked up with since you’ve been here? Susanne: We already know about Sam, but what about you’re other friends; Kaylin and Katie? Jessy: Last time I checked popular girls aren’t virgins. Kayla: Get your facts straight bitch, Kaylin isn’t a virgin. Susanne: What about Katie? She’s as pure as an angel. Jessy: Unless… you don’t see Katie as your friend. Kayla: '''Katie is one of my bff’s! Why would anyone think I don’t like her? '''Susanne: '''I wonder how she would react when she finds out the truth… '''Kayla: You fucking suck at blackmailing, just saying. Jessy: She’d be devastated, knowing that she ditched all of her friends for someone who doesn’t even like her. Kayla: You think you know everything, but you really don’t. The only person you’re hurting right now is yourself. If you feel good about yourselves, I guarantee you that it won’t last long. (Kayla walks out of the bathroom. Jessy and Susanne squeal over excitement) Jessy: We just blackmailed the queen bee!! Susanne: '''Hell yeah we did! '''Jessy: I felt so good. Susanne: '''It’s funny because she doesn’t want to admit that everything we said was true. Why else would she walk out of the bathroom? '''Jessy: '''Exactly! We caught her right in the middle of a lie. '''Susanne: Come with me, we have to find Katie before she does. Jessy: The moment we’ve been waiting for has finally arrived! (Jessy and Susanne walk out of the bathroom. As they walk out, they run into Ash, Yasmine, and Lizzy) Susanne: Have you two seen Katie anywhere? Ash: Not since she ditched us for the popular crowd. Jessy: Shit, I forgot you two don’t talk anymore. We’ll see you two later. Lizzy: Whatever, I just need to fucking pee. (Ash and Lizzy walk into the bathroom. Lizzy goes into the stall and locks the door. Ash and Yasmine stand by the sink and look in the bathroom mirrors) Yasmine: Do you have the test? Lizzy: Yes, I’m peeing on it as we speak. Ash: Yasmine, where the hell were you last night? Yasmine: '''I was with Scott. '''Ash: Did you two hook up since the condom incident? Yasmine: Yep, can we just not talk about it. I don’t want that other guy’s name to be brought up. Ash: Oh, I wasn’t going to mention that guy you hooked up with when Scott was trying to find the condoms in the first place. But since you brought him up- Yasmine: Just drop it, ok? (Lizzy starts crying in the bathroom) Ash: '''Lizzy, what were the results? '''Yasmine: Can you at least unlock the stall so we can see it. (Lizzy opens the stall door and shows them her test. The test results came out negative) Ash: Lizzy, this is great! You’re not carrying the spawn of satan in your uterus. Lizzy: '''No, this is bad! '''Yasmine: '''How? Shouldn’t you be happy that you aren’t pregnant? '''Lizzy: '''Now everyone is going to think that I lied about getting raped and they’ll all think that I’m the killer. '''Yasmine: Bitch we know you’re not the killer. Ash: And we plan on defending you the whole time. Lizzy: I need to be pregnant though. Two people defending me aren’t going to keep me alive. Yasmine: You could always lie about being pregnant. Lizzy: Someone’s gonna find out, and it will make them want to kill me more. I need to be pregnant! Ash: Look, we’re gonna figure something out ok? (Lizzy starts bursting into tears. Yasmine grabs some toilet paper for her, while Ash comforts her. The scene changes to Cam and Tori, who are making out in the food court) Cam: If you could travel anywhere you want, where would you want to go? Tori: '''I would just love to go to Disney World. That’s the reason I came here. Totally wasn’t expecting us to visit this dump. '''Cam: '''How long would you get away for? '''Tori: As long as I can. Where would you go. Cam: I don’t know yet, but if I were to leave, would you come with me. Tori: '''Why so many questions? '''Cam: I just tired of sitting here waiting to die. Like isn’t there a way I can like avoid death, like people do in the Final Destination movies? Tori: '''Cam, we already know that Lizzy is the- '''Cam: '''Then why isn’t anyone doing anything about it! Why are we all just sitting here acting like nothing is going on? '''Tori: '''I think we should take a break from what we were doing. '''Cam: I don’t wanna be here anymore, don’t you get it? Tori: Leaving here is pretty difficult. Those who left ended up dying, remember? Cam: '''So when do we plan on leaving? '''Tori: I don’t plan on leaving. Cam: 'I thought you wanted to run away with me. '''Tori: '''I don’t want to risk my life so I can run away with you. ''(Cam gets angry and walks away from Tori) '''Tori: Cam, listen I’m sorry, ok? Cam: 'Sorry isn’t gonna cut it. ''(Tori starts crying as Cam walks away from her. The scene changes to Susanne and Jessy, who are still looking around for Katie) '''Jessy: I can’t find her anywhere? Susanne: I think we’d have a better chance at finding her if we split up. Jessy: We can’t do that. You know what happens when people split up. Susanne: '''Why would it happen? '''Jessy: Have you like not been paying attention to all the people who have been dying recently? Susanne: 'Just trust me on this one. '''Jessy: '''Fine. I’ll take the west side, you look around the east. ''(Jessy and Susanne split up. Susanne receives a text message) ''Blocked ID:' I warned you not to mess with me… (Susanne starts freaking out) Susanne: This isn’t funny Jessy! Stop with the joke already. (Susanne looks around for Jessy. The killer creeps up behind her and ties a rope around her neck. Susanne starts to suffocate. The killer picks up her body and carries it. The scene changes back to Jessy, who is looking for Katie on the west side of the park. As Jessy is looking, she finds Susanne’s body hanging from a tree. Jessy screams, and then starts crying. Damian walks over to Jessy and holds her as she cries. Everyone else makes their way over and looks at the tree Susanne is hanging from) Poll For Next Chapter Which characters should have a plot in Chapter 12? Scottie/Yasmine/Nick Kayla/Kaylin/Katie Dani/Xavier Damian/Jessy Cam/Tori Lizzy Ash Darryl Jake/Kelly Category:Blog posts